phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Swiss Family Phineas
The family becomes marooned after a summer storm shipwrecks them on an island, and Phineas, Ferb and Isabella use the opportunity to build a Swiss Family style tree house. Meanwhile, Candace tries to get them to build a boat so she can get back in time for Jeremy's party. After finding out what "big laundry" meant, Dr. Doofenshmirtz uses free monkey labor to boost a new laundromat business. Read the full summary... On the boat and island Swiss Family Phineas intro.png Isabella puts up the sale.jpg File:Aye aye.jpg|"Aye aye, Captain Phineas!" File:In the crow's nest.jpg|"Ahoy, Ferb! Any sign of the great white whale?" File:You better not be talking about me.jpg|"You guys better not be talking about me!" Lindanna want the children to contain their excitement.jpg Fletcher's Boat.jpg Boys & Girls getting ready for their voyage.jpg Lawrence explaining what things around the boat are called.jpg The toilet should be called the poop deck.jpg Lawrence says that the toilet isn't called a poop deck.jpg Cadace wants to get off the boat as quickly as possible.jpg Candace wants to go to Jeremy's Sunset party.jpg Candace points at her watch.jpg Candace is not happy at spending time on the boat.jpg Phineas, Ferb and Isabella get ready for their voyage.jpg Lawrence has a checklist, Candace destracted check.jpg The boat from a long shot.jpg File:Phineas King of the World.jpg|"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" "My king-of-the-world bit!" File:Swimming with the dolphins.jpg|Ferb goes swimming with the dolphins. Ferb swimming with the dolphins2.jpg Flag warnings.jpg Isabella checks what the flags mean.jpg Ferb drying his hair.jpg File:Who turned off the sun.jpg|"Okay, who turned off the sun?!" The red flag with the black box means.jpg File:What the flags mean.jpg|"The red flag with the black box means..." Storm Warning.jpg|"...Storm warning!" Lawrence tries to steer the family to safety.jpg Lawrence drives the family to safety.jpg Lawrence steers into a worlpool.jpg At least the ship held together.jpg The ship has a massive gap.jpg Ferb washed up to shore with no clothes.png|Ferb completely naked after being washed ashore. Candace realises that they are stuck on an island.jpg Candace realises he can't have kids with Jeremy.jpg Lawrence will love Candaces moneky kids just as much.jpg Shipwrecked.png Lawrence and Lindanna wish them good luck.jpg Ferb, Isabella, Phineas look for a spot to make a shelter.jpg This spot has potential.jpg Draw up some quick plans.jpg Ferb sawing.jpg Isabella carrying some leavies.jpg Isabella and Phineas on a spring board.jpg Ferb hammering.jpg Isabella opens the curtains.jpg Phineas and a pelican.jpg Phineas and Ferb put up a fence.jpg Isabella doing some painting.jpg Ferb operates the Crab Crane.jpg Phineas operates the Crab Crane.jpg Candace looking for some food in a hedge.jpg Error, pink teeth.png|Candace has pink teeth ice cream in Candance head.jpg Candace collections coconuts.jpg File:Monkey kisses Candace.png|"Yuck! Monkey cooties!" Candace is thrown up to the shelter.jpg Candace sees the shelter that the boys have built.jpg Phineas introduces candace to the shelter.jpg Candace screams at phineas CAN'T YOU BE NORMAL FOR ONCE.jpg Well there is living and there is luxuary.jpg Little fire going in P&F's shelter.jpg Moneksy operating the kitchen.jpg Monkeys have a pie fight.jpg File:SwissFamilyPhineasMonkey.png|"Yep, had to be done." Had to be done.jpg Candace asks why they didn't get them back to shore.jpg Phineas and Ferb listening to candace.jpg Ferb notes down what candace said.jpg Phineas and ferb in the shelter they made.jpg Candace is about to fall in a puddle of mud.jpg Phineas is waiting on somre parts.jpg Candace is going to bust them.jpg Isabella, Phineas and Ferb run pass candace.jpg Candace wonders what all the fuss is about.jpg Candace realises what all the fuss isa bout.jpg Perry surfs to safety.jpg Lawrence fixes the ship.jpg Everyone gets on the boat.jpg They don't leave perry behind.jpg They return to shore.jpg Watching Perry Baljeet watches perry.jpg Buford says Whatcha' doin' to blajeet.jpg File:Baljeet's watching Perry.jpg|Baljeet is watching Perry for the boys. Buford wants to motovate the platypus.jpg Baljeet stops Buford from hurting perry the platypus.jpg Can you hear a beeping.jpg File:Perry swallows his communicator watch.jpg|Perry swallows his watch while Buford and Baljeet wonder where the beeping is coming from. Baljeet and Buford look at perry.jpg Buford tells perry he is going to take good care of him.jpg Perry shows the situation to Major Monograme.jpg Perry gets ready for his mission before he is interupted.jpg Perry is disturbed.png Perry lassoing his hat.png Ice cream truck distraction.jpg Buford and Baljeet buy some icecream.jpg Perry goes up the shoot.jpg Carl drives off.jpg Baljeet realises that Perry has gone!.jpg Baljeet has lost perry.jpg Baljeet making perry out of a tennis ball.jpg Baljeet adding a dot for an eye.jpg Baljeet adding a waffle for a tail.jpg Baljeet cries at his failure.jpg Baljeet has to tell Phineas and Ferb the bad news.jpg Baljeet sees perry.jpg Aww blajeet made perry a friend.jpg Perry doesn't like his new friend.jpg Agent P's mission O.W.C.A head quarters.jpg Carl is surprised by the chair.jpg He works the camera.jpg Carl Logo.png File:Carl_shows_off_the_buttons.png Carl fixes the paperjam.jpg Carl picks up from the dry clearners.jpg Carl knows how to spell check.jpg Carl knows how to format.jpg Carl does this job for college credit.jpg Carl gets scanned.jpg Carl driving out of O.W.C.A.jpg Carl in his icecream van.jpg CarlSwissFamilyPhineas.jpg Carl driving to Danville to deliver icecream.jpg Carl and Perry meet up.jpg Perry flies away on his icecream cone.jpg Perry on his ice cream cone.jpg Cherry communicator.jpg Perry tracks doofenshmirtz.jpg The cherryshoot.jpg Doof wants to know where perry the platypus is.jpg Doof remembers what evil laundry means.jpg Doof reveals he is giving free laundry.jpg People fall into doof's free laundry scheme.jpg Would free up locations for D.I.E.jpg Doofenshmirtz Institute of Evilology.jpg A girl zaps a boy into non-existance.jpg Doof is happy.jpg Girl gets award.jpg Monekys controlling Doofenshmirtz's invension.jpg Doof tells a monkey off.jpg Perry ziplines into a tuxido.jpg Perry on a zipwire.jpg File:Doof in a wedding gown.jpg|Perry and Doofenshmirtz dressed like newlyweds. Perry fights doof in a dress.jpg Perry watches as the monkeys wash doof.jpg Washing machine overflows.jpg Perry jumps on an ironing board.jpg Perry surfs away on an ironing board.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category: Episode galleries